the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
A Trip to Third Street
A Trip to Third Street is the 9th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa Goes to High School Synopsis: Crossover with "Recess." Ricky and Roger get transferred to Third Street School and it's nothing that they expected. Character appearances: * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * TJ Detweiler * Vince LaSalle * Ashley Spinelli * Gus Griswald * Gretchen Grundler * Mikey Blumberg * Menlo * The Ashleys * The Diggers * King Bob * Randall Weems * Ms. Finster * Miss Grotke * Principal Prickly * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson Transcript: 30 years in the future, Robert and Riley are driving Ricky and Roger to a new school. Robert: Well, you would just LOVE Third Street School. Riley: Yeah! My moms used to go here in the 80's! Ricky: I'm sure it'll be AWESOME! I saw the website. All day recess, lots of excitement. Heck, there's even a KING! Roger: I always knew I'd be the prince of school one day. Now I finally can! They finally reached a big yellow school building. Robert: Well. This is it. You want us to walk you in? Ricky: Sure...why not? Roger: Just don't embarrass us. Riley: We won't! We just need to sign you in at the main office. Ricky: Okay... ~ ~ ~ They entered the main office. A nerdy looking young boy around Ricky's age was sitting at the secretary desk. Menlo: Hello, I'm Menlo. You must be the new kids... Menlo looked at some papers. Menlo: Ricky and Roger. He noticed Robert and Riley. Menlo: And you must be the parents. Nice to meet you. Robert: Well, he seems polite. Riley: Roger, take notes. Roger rolled his eyes. Robert: So, Menlo... what class will Ricky and Roger be in? Menlo: Oh yes. Principal Prickly auta tell you that. The principal, Peter Prickly, entered. Principal Prickly: Yes. These two young boys. They're in Miss Grotke's class. Roger: Hey, but isn't Miss Grotke a fourth grade teacher? Yeah. I saw your website. I'm only 6. Principal Prickly: And we saw your impressive resume at your old school. You at best deserve a fourth grade education. Roger: Oh, sweet! Principal Prickly: Well, let me show you around. Robert: Well, you have a good day. We'll see you later. Riley: Have fun! Robert and Riley left. Ricky: Well. Let's see our classroom! ~ ~ ~ After a big tour around the school, Ricky and Roger reached Miss Grotke's classroom. Principal Prickly: This is Miss Grotke's class. You go on in. Ricky and Roger nodded and entered. Miss Grotke noticed them. Miss Grotke: Oh, you must be the two new students. Come introduce yourselves. Ricky: Gladly. I'm Ricky. I have 2 dads. I love cooking and science...and I can't wait to see what this place is like! Roger: Ricky's brother. Yeah, I don't know why I'm here. I want to be the prince of the playground. The entire class laughed at Roger's remark. A preppy looking blonde haired girl raised her hand. Miss Grotke: Yes, Ashley A? Ashley A: Okay. Two dads? How? And why's a kindergartner in our class? Roger looked annoyed. He's run into narcissistic girls like that before. Miss Grotke: That's enough. Ricky, Roger, take your seats between TJ and Gus. Miss Grotke pointed to two empty seats. Ricky and Roger sat down. Miss Grotke: Okay, where were we? ~ ~ ~ After several hours of Miss Grotke teaching, it was time for recess as the bell had rung. Miss Grotke: Oh, recess already? All the kids except Ricky and Roger cheered and left the room. Ricky and Roger got up slowly and followed the rest of the kids. ~ ~ ~ TJ and the six other kids who sat near him in Miss Grotke's class went up to Ricky and Roger, who looked lost and confused. TJ: So, you must be new here. Roger: What gave it away? Gus: It's so cool that I'm not the only new kid! Spinelli: Yeah, but two things you should know. Ricky: What? Spinelli: Watch out for the Ashleys. And watch out for Randall. He snitches on everyone! TJ: And most importantly, watch out for Finster. She's the one Randall always snitches TO! She really doesn't like fun. Or kids. Vince: And you should know I'm super competitive. Roger: Never would've guessed. Mikey: Well, it's so cool seeing new kids roam around here. Roger: Yeah, whatever. Gretchen: Well, you must be pretty smart for a first grader, Roger. I'm really smart too. Roger: Wow... Ricky: Thanks guys. We'll keep those tips in mind. Ricky and Roger left. TJ: Well. They seem interesting. Gretchen: Quite. ~ ~ ~ Roger was on the way to the jungle gym where he heard the king was. He fell into a big hole. Roger: UGH! What's the big idea? Two identical looking boys in helmets and overalls noticed Roger. Digger Dave: This is Digger territory here! Digger Sam: Yeah! Who are you? Roger: I'm Roger. And where's the jungle gym? I'm lost. Digger Dave: Well, once you exit the hole, go straight, then right. Simple. Roger: Gladly. It was filthy down here anyways. Roger left the hole. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Ricky was getting a drink from the playground water fountain. A red haired boy noticed this. Randall: Well, well, well. Ricky: Who are you? Randall: I'm Randall. And this fountain is for students only. Ricky: Well, I am a student here. I'm new. I'm Ricky. Randall: Don't care. Ms. Finster, Ms. Finster! Randall ran off. Ricky: Oh no! Ricky ran off...until he was caught by Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster: Well, well, well. Another funny boy. Ricky was confused. Ricky: What do you mean? Ms. Finster: Uh-huh. Detention, bub. To Principal Prickly's office. Ricky: But I didn't do anything! Ms. Finster: Tell that to the principal! Ms. Finster dragged Ricky inside. TJ and the other 6 noticed this. TJ: Oh no. Poor Ricky. Spinelli: We gotta do something! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, inside, Ms. Finster dragged Ricky to the main office. Ms. Finster: Stay here and don't touch anything. Ricky rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench. Menlo noticed this. Menlo: Hey, Ricky. Why aren't you enjoying recess? It's really nice out. Ricky: I would. But this crazy teacher caught me drinking the water fountain...and sent me here. Menlo: Ah. You mean Ms. Finster. Yeah, she's known to punish innocent kids. Ricky: But why? Menlo: It's a mysterious reason. But I'm sure if you state your case to Principal Prickly, he'll go easy on you. Ricky: Thanks. Say... You look like a friend at my old school I know. Menlo: Well, then! That is something. Ricky: Right? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back on the playground, Roger reached the jungle gym. King Bob saw him down there. King Bob: Can I help you, little one? Roger: Yes! I wish to be the Third Street School prince! King Bob whispered to one of his henchmen. King Bob: Prince? What is he talking about? The henchmen shrugged. Roger: Well, I think you could use some help with this school... King Bob: Ugh. Beat it, kid. Roger: Okay, okay... I'm going. Roger left. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Principal Prickly's office, Ricky was sitting there awaiting his fate. Principal Prickly came in. Principal Prickly: Ah! What are you doing here? Ricky: I'm sorry. But Ms. Finster sent me here. I think I'm in trouble. Principal Prickly: You're not in any trouble! Go! Go outside. Have fun! Ricky was shocked. Ricky: Really?! Thank you so much! Ricky shook Principal Prickly's hand and left. Principal Prickly: Eh. Don't mention it, kid. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back on the playground, Roger stumbled upon the Ashleys' clubhouse. Roger: The amount of tires is unseemly. The Ashleys left the tired clubhouse and noticed Roger. Roger: Can I help you? Ashley A: Ugh. You're that same kindergartner from our class. Ashley B: Yeah. You have WAY too many dads. I might recommend you return one. Ashley Q: Yeah. Like, how many do you need!? Ashley T: And you can't be THAT smart! Roger: Ugh. Who are you narcissistic bubble brains? You make me sick! The Ashleys laughed. The Ashleys (in unison): OOOOOOOOO! Scandalous! The Ashleys kept laughing as Roger left annoyed. Roger: Ugh. Who needs them? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Ricky finally made it out of the principal's office. TJ and the other 6 noticed that. TJ: Wow! Ricky, you survived Principal Prickly! Spinelli: How'd you do it? Ricky: Well, it wasn't a big deal. I mean, I didn't even do anything. Gus: Wow! I would've expected he throw you in detention till June! Gretchen: Glad you made it out. Mikey: Yeah. We were worried. Vince: Not me. I was just creaming Lawson in basketball. The other five glared at Vince. Vince: What I mean is... Glad you made it out alive. Ricky: Gee thanks. Now I need to find my brother. He wouldn't believe this news. Spinelli: Good luck. Last time I looked, he was leaving the Ashleys' clubhouse. Ricky: Okay! ~ ~ ~ Hours later, school let out. Ricky: Man, I think we made a mistake coming here. Roger: I'll say. I never want to see those four Ashleys ever again. Ricky looked confused. Ricky: Who? Roger: You don't want to know. Robert and Riley's car showed up. Robert: Soooo? How was it? Ricky: It was alright. Roger: More like awful. I miss my old school. Ricky: Yeaaah. We made a mistake coming here. Riley: What? Why? Ricky: Well, I got in trouble! And I didn't even do anything! I never do anything! Roger: And I met some four awful girls and I never even got to be the prince! Robert: Okay... You don't have to go back. Riley: But let us make you some good lunch before you go back to your old school. Robert: Yeah. I looked at the cafeteria menu. Tomato surprise?! More like tomato garbage! Robert and Riley chuckled as Ricky and Roger smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4